dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Chronicles
'''Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Chronicles '''is an upcoming 3D action-adventure/beat'em up video game, for the PS3 and Xbox360. The story is a prequel and follows the life of Vegeta, along with Nappa and Raditz, throughout the years when they served Frieza. It is a Brand new original story, which Akira Toriyama himself has written. Gameplay The game's story mode will be an all out free-style roaming mode and will add the elements of Tenkaichi series into a long action packed adventure. Each of the three main playable characters will have their own unique special attacks that they used in the anime, as well as some new what-if attacks. They can also be customized with items during story mode, which will help players boost their stats and assist them in completing missions. The special moves for each character will be divided into 3 levels and these levels. Once you charge a full-bar of Ki, the bar itself will be saved as a Blast stock and the player can store a certain amount of these, which varies on the way they have customized their characters. A level 1 Special requires a single Blast stock and it is mainly used for basic specials; a level 2 Special requires two stocks and is used for Super attacks; a level 3 stock requires three bars and is used for Ultimate attacks. Each character has over 20 special's and can store upto four in each one. However, they cannot store any attack they want freely in each stock as the three stocks have certain storage propeties. For example, level 1 stocks can only hold techniques such as Explosive Wave, Saiyan Spirit, After Image and basically any "assist" type attack; level 2 stocks can hold Supers such as Galick Gun, Genocide Breaker, Final Galick Cannon, Double Sunday, Bomber DX and many other Super attacks; level 3 stocks can have the ability to hold Ultimates which includes Final Burst Cannon, Final Flash, Dirty Fireworks, Keep your eye on the Birdie, Nappa Cannon and many others. During gameplay, you can also perform team attacks. For a double team attack, it requires two characters to have at least two blast stocks full each and there are lots of different team attacks they can do. There are also triple team attacks which requires all three Saiyans to have 3 stocks full each. There is a large number of these team attacks and players can also choose the which two of the three Saiyans they want to use for a double team attack. There are also other elements that come useful in the gameplay, which do not relate to the actual abilties of the characters themselves. This includes things like being able to plant Saibamen, in order to help you out on stages and being able to interactively use the Scouters to detect power levels and communicate with your comrades. The game has a similar feature to the Grand Theft Auto series, where you do not have to do missions all the time and can do stuff to your own free-will if you want. This can include manually flying through space in your space pod, roaming a large number of planets to your own free will, which can include killing people, exploring secrets or carrying out mini-missions which you may come across. Scouters will play an important part in the games story mode. Each Saiyans Scouter will contain their status (which includes things like their attributes, customization, etc) which will add sort of an RPG element to the game. Scouters will often be used for communication. Players will recieve messages on their chosen Saiyans Scouters time and time again. The messages can include new missions, casual conversations, offers for new items and many other things. You can also use the Scouter yourself to contact others for what ever reason it may be in the game. Scouters can also ofcourse, detect power levels which will come useful during missions. You can also use them while not doing missions to detect people with different power levels and it can be useful to find strong foes (which can also include huge armies) if you casually want to have a fight. Game Modes Saiyan Chronicles Mode This is the main story mode of the game. It features Vegeta, Nappa & Raditz as playable characters. There are 30 chapters in the game. On certain chapters you are obliged to play as one of the three main characters whereas there are some stages where you can choose which of the three Saiyans you want to play as. Versus Battle Mode This is a versus mode, with a similar fighting system to the Tenkaichi series. Here you can play as a lot more characters, as well as the three main ones. There are lots of options you can choose from in Versus Battle Mode. Theres 1 on 1 Battle, Team Battle, Inter-Galactic Tournament, Survival, Time Attack, Warrior Challenge Trials, Online Battle as well as a Saibamen mini-game. Most of them are also Multi-Player. 1 on 1 Battle Here you can go head to head against the CPU or a friend. Team Battle Here you can select a team of upto 5 characters and go head to head with the CPU or a friend. You can also have two on two fights, like in Tenkaichi Tag Team, and have an option of making it a four person multi-player battle. Inter-Galactic Tournament Similar to the World Tournament mode in the Tenkaichi series, except it takes place in space and there are no rules! Survival Fight endless opponents and see how long you can last. High score will be saved on the leader board online so it gets that much competitive. Time Attack See how fast you can defeat a certain number of opponents that come at you one after another. High score for this mode will also be saved on the online leader board. Warrior Challenge Trials You are given certain missions which you must complete. Completeing mission will unlock more mission and also unlock certain things such as costumes, special attacks and items. Saibabomb mini-game This is a fun filled mini-game which allows you to control an army of Saibamen and Saibabomb as many Frieza's Soldiers as you can. There is no time limit and you can keep growing as many Saibamen as you want. The limit for the maximum number of Saibamen to be on the field at once is 10. You have to make sure you don't let the soldiers escape the planet and blow them up before they do. Allowing too many Soldiers to escape will result in you failing the mission. The mode gets harder as the Soldiers tend to get agressive and cunning as time goes on. It can also be played multiplayers with upto 4 people at once. Online Battle Face people across the world online. The match types you can play are Rank matches, Player Matches and an Online Inter-Galactic Tournament. You have an option of 1 on 1 or Team Battles. There is also an option to team up with other people and have two on two online battles. Namco Bandai are currently working on a new online feature called The Front-Line Mode. Here you can create your own character or use and existing one and take them online in a big online community where other people will have their created characters and can battle it out (Similar to the Call of Duty series). 30 people can join a session at the same time and there is an option to play on your own or in teams of upto 15 a side. The mode is currently under development and will be released by the fall of this year as DLC. Playable Characters *Vegeta * *Kid Vegeta * *Great Ape Vegeta *** *Nappa * *Great Ape Nappa *** *Raditz * *Great Ape Raditz *** *Frieza ** *Zarbon ** *Dodoria ** *Cui ** *Appule ** *Frieza Soldier 1 ** *Frieza Soldier 2 ** *Turles ** *Captain Ginyu ** *Jeice ** *Burter ** *Recoome ** *Guldo ** *Bardock ** *King Vegeta ** *King Cold ** *Saibamen ** *Goku **** *Tarble **** (*) indicates that this character is playable in all modes (story mode and versus battle mode) (**) indicates that this character makes an appearance or plays a role in story mode but is only playable in versus battle mode (***) indicates that this character is only playable on certain stages in story mode (****) indicates that this character does not make an appearance in story mode, but is still added exclusively to the game. Non-Playable Characters *Kakasan King* *Malkoro** *Wakara** *Inkanasi* *Rugahol** *Gohoko** *Miltakasa* *Queen Ercan* *Prince Scoobio* *Toko-Wan** *Hit-Raki** *Lord Gojo* *Wallater* *Quenn Fujo* *Bandit Rotisto** *Prince Fertango* *King Uttakuru* *Master Rotsenkan* *Master Wollerakin* *Mr Dorkahn** *Lotoraku** *Fraticolo** *Cuba Coba** *Chakra-Chin** *Mask** *King Volcono* *Princess Fargize* *King Haloro* *Prince Rotfu* *Xien-hyatu** *Woltranolf** *Butcher Zerak** *Qubinocolo** (*) indicates this character makes an appearence or plays a part in story mode but isn't a boss (**) indicates that this is a boss character in story mode Category:Protected Category:TheDarkPrinceReturns!